EVOLUTION
by pandaholic
Summary: A songfic collection based on songs by Ayumi Hamasaki. Focused pairing: SasuSaku Additional pairings may be: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen Newest chapter: Evolution


**EVOLUTION**

_A Songfic collection written by pandaholic._

_Memoir: Evolution_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song used in my fic.  
The song is named Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki.**

* * *

Onyx eyes stared at the large village gates in front of them. They were hardened with five years worth of intense training and immense pain, hardened from being shut away from love so long, hardened by years and years of seeing blood splatter before them. But not only did they bring sorrow and sadness to their user's eyes, they brought memories. They brought him the memories of the day when he saw his own clan slaughtered; but the most important memory that only seemed to bring them to soften was that of _her_, that of the gentle girl that had undoubtedly took hold of his heart when he least expected her to. These memories made him remember her gentle laughing and her broken heart when he was away, these memories made him _feel _her suffering; they made him understand what she had given to him, and what he had carelessly thrown away. 

Was her love something that he was able to taste and feel...only once?

* * *

_**sou da ne bokura atarashii jidai o** It's true, isn't it? It seems as thoughwe're headed for a new century.  
**mukaeta mitai de kisekiteki ka mo ne** It's miraculous:  
**nido to wa chotto ajiwaenai yo ne** This is something you can only taste once.  
**mou ichido omoidashite** Let's remember one more time._

* * *

He remembered the day when he had met her. He remembered her words to him, and his words to her.

"_It's not use being sad all the time, Sasu-kun! Lighten up!" _

The words were plastered on his heart forever, even if he could not feel it, or did not want to feel it. They were there; they haunted his dreams when he was sulking about a small matter.

But did she say her famous line happily? _No, not at all._

Her words were pained, her eyes on the brink of tears.

_Why? _He asked her. _Why are you crying?_

He remembered the look she returned, and the genuine smile that formed on her rosy lips.

"It makes me sad to see you sad, Sasu-kun. But it makes me happy that I can see you at all."

* * *

_**kono hoshi ni umaretsuita hi **On the day we arrived on this Earth  
**kitto nan da ka ureshikute** we were somehow happy,  
**kitto nan da ka setsunakute** and somehow it hurt.  
**bokura wa naite ita** **n da** We were crying  
**wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah**_

* * *

Hate. Hate was his best friend. Hate was the empty void in his lonely heart. 

_Hate. Hate. Hate._

It was what he was taught to do by his only "family" left.

_Hate. Hate. Hate._

He winced. Reality is a traitor. It plunged him out of happiness so many times. It plunged him into a deep despair that he hid away by an unbreakable wall of ice. He misjudged his purpose on the Earth.

_"I need to kill him. I need to avenge my clan. I.Need.To.Get.STRONGER."_

That was not his sole purpose on the Earth. He failed to realize that he was already strong, and he didn't need to obsessively strive for omnipotent strength. He needed to avenge his clan, but he needed to revive his clan as well. He did not need to kill his own blood for massacring family, he needed to forgive and slowly forget.

_"Sasuke-chann! Remember one thing. Even if the cruelest deeds are committed, you must forgive and forget, and never lose sight of the light in front of you."_

He shivered. His mother told him to forgive and forget.

...Did that mean she wanted him to forgive his brother for killing her?

He shook his head. He left for power. He left to kill, not to forgive.

_Did I ever decide the worth of this place?_

He shook his head once more.

_No. I decided this place wasn't the place to get stronger._

He stood there, his onyx eyes deeply scanning the village in front of him. He nodded his head in approval, and entered the village, a small smirk playing on his lips.

_But now I've decided with my eyes. Not Itachi's._

* * *

_**genjitsu wa uragiru mono de handansae** Reality is a traitor; it's easy to misjudge things.  
**ayamaru kara ne soko ni aru kachi wa** So with your own two eyes  
**sono me de chanto mikiwamete ite ne** Please decide the worth of this place.  
**jibun no monosashi de** Do it with your own standards._

* * *

It's been a few weeks since he had arrived once more. He caught the nasty glares the villagers gave him, and he heard the nasty gossip about him. But he knew they would soon die down when he would become one of the greatest ANBU captains, alongside with the current ANBU, his former teammate Uzumaki Naruto, and that Hyuuga Neji. His lips were never seen in a deep frown; rather, they were borderline smiles. 

But he didn't fail to realize the new her. She ignored him when she had the chance, and she was undeniably stronger.

It seemed to him, that time moved on and changed, and he was left behind in the past.

It pained him to know that she no longer added the sweet '-kun' at the end of his name, pained him to know that she had no strength to look at him through her beautiful eyes, but it pained him the most to know that she was stripped of her love and was still healing.

...But he still inwardly smiled.

* * *

_**konna toki ni umaretsuita yo** We've arrived in these times.  
**da kedo nan to ka susundet'te** But somehow things move on  
**da kara nan to ka koko ni tatte** So somehow we're standing here  
**bokura wa kyou o okutte'ru** and we're living through today.  
**wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah**_

* * *

A year passed, and it seems that their phrases have reversed. 

...But of course she didn't know it.

His life was full of enormous pain stabbing at his heart every time he looked at her and she looked away, but he was happy that she could look at him for at least a second's worth of time.

And of course, stare at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

Sometimes he just wanted to scream out to the world, scream out that he was a better person, that was living back in reality, that was ready to love again.

But that would ruin his reputation as ANBU captain.

He smirked. After a year, he was able to rise to captain rank. It wasn't as good as his brother, but he shook away the thought.

_I'm not Uchiha Itachi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I do things my way._

* * *

_**konna hoshi ni umaretsuita yo** We've arrived on this kind of world.  
**nan da ka totemo ureshikute** Somehow I'm very happy  
**nan da ka totemo setsunakute** somehow it hurts a lot.  
**ookina koe de nakinagara** While crying at the top of my lungs:  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah_

* * *

His ANBU career was heightening. He was nearing the age of nineteen years old, and his jutsu and stamina were nearly perfect. Team 7 was reunited again; him usually being the captain of the squad, Naruto co-captain, and Sakura the support. The old times seemed to arrive in a straightforward path that held no shadows. 

He could almost see the future.

_"Sakura..."_

It pained him when she decided to turn away, giving him a pained expression, and silent, _"No."_

He could feel the sympathetic looks he received from Naruto at times, and shrugged at his teammate. He deserved the pain.

_Nothing could compare to what she went through for me._

* * *

_**konna toki ni umaretsuita yo** I've arrived in these times.  
**da kedo kimi ni deatta yo** But I met you._

* * *

It was nearing the end of their mission. They stood amidst the battlefield, the opposing squad nearly finished. Pools of blood began to stain the dirt and the grass, and all were nearing their limits.

He fell to the ground on his knees, after his grueling battle, eyes closed, head throbbing with pain. He passed his limits.

_"Damn."_

He cursed to himself. He knew he was nearing his limits, but he knew that he did not have enough chakra and stamina left to completely pass his limits like he did. He was about to completely collapse on the ground, as his arms and knees were growing weak with fatigue, but he felt fragile arms encircle him, and support him in a sitting position.

* * *

_**konna hoshi ni umaretsuita** **yo** I've arrived in this kind of world.  
**da kara kimi ni deaeta yo** So I was able to meet you._

* * *

His onyx eyes widened in surprise, but they soon closed to rest. His breathing was heavy, but he could feel a gentle burst of energy in his body, and his wounds being healed and tended to. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by gentle, demanding words. 

_"Don't. You'll waste the chakra you have left."_

A gentle smile played on his lips, and he could sense her eyes widen in surprise and shock.

_"I didn't know you could smile, Sasuke."_

He gently chuckled, though he soon regretted it from the bursts of pain he felt throughout his body.

_"I told you not to waste the chakra you had left."_

"Be happy," He whispered.

Two words was all he had the strength to say before completely exhausting himself. He could feel her beautiful smile upon him, and he felt his smile slowly widen. She gently returned his smile, still continuing to heal his wounds.

He knew it pained her to smile.

* * *

_**kono hoshi ni umaretsuita** **hi** On the day we arrived on this Earth  
**kitto nan da ka ureshikute** we were somehow happy,  
**kitto nan da ka setsunakute** and somehow it hurt.  
**bokura wa naite ita n da** We were crying  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah_

* * *

Night slowly creeped upon them, and he still had no strength to move. His muscles were sore, and his arm was considerably "dead" after performing the Chidori four times. Unknowingly, his head dropped to her shoulder, and she smirked when she was sure that he was fully asleep.

He was never known to be a light sleeper.

But she figured that since he had just created a new limit, he would be considerably thrown into a deeper slumber.

She gently pulled his head down to her lap, and she smiled, being lulled to slumber by the tranquility of the night.

...But she didn't notice his eyes open in shock, but quickly close as if nothing happened.

_"Sakura,"_ he whispered.

She stared down upon his serene face, and smiled.

"Hm?" She asked.

_"I'm sorry."_

Her smile turned into a toothy grin, and she lowered her lips and kissed his forehead.

_"There's nothing to be sorry about, Sasuke. It's time for evolution."_

He smiled, and the gentle ringing of her words lulled him into the first deep slumber he had since the massacre of his clan.

* * *

_**konna toki ni umaretsuita yo** We've arrived in these times.  
**da kedo nan to ka susundet'te** But somehow things move on  
**da kara nan to ka koko ni tatte** So somehow we're standing here  
**bokura wa kyou o okutte'ru** and we're living through today.  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I decided to write a songfic collection using all of Ayumi Hamasaki's songs, and there may be other songs mixed in. Song used in this fic is titled "Evolution".

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
